pokefanclubfandomcom-20200214-history
PokéBlock
= PokéBlock = A Pokéblock Case in Generation VI Pokéblocks (Japanese: ポロック Polock) are colorful candy blocks made for Pokémon and are primarily used to increase a Pokémon's condition for Pokémon Contests'RSE' or Pokémon Contest Spectaculars'ORAS' in one of five areas: Coolness, Beauty, Cuteness, Cleverness, and Toughness. In Generation IV, the equivalent of Pokéblocks are Poffins. Pokéblocks are used to prepare a Pokémon for contests by raising its condition in the appropriate category or categories. The better a Pokémon's condition is in the category it is participating in, the better it will do in the contest's preliminary judging. In Generation III, Pokéblocks can also be used in the Safari Zone, to attract Pokémon of certain Naturesby placing Pokéblocks in feeders or to make wild Pokémon less likely to escape in battle, by throwing Pokéblocks at them. A Pokéblock Case is required before Pokéblocks can be made, to store the Pokéblocks that are made. In Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire, the Pokéblock Case can be obtained by speaking to a small girl in the Contest Hall in Slateport City. In Pokémon Emerald, she is in the Contest Hall in Lilycove City. In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, the Pokéblock Case is stored in the Pokéblock Kit, which is obtained from Lisiaafter delivering the Devon Parts and attempting to leave Slateport City. In Generation III, Pokéblocks are made at a Berry Blender in Contest Halls, while in Generation VI, they are made with a portable Berry Blender in the Pokéblock Kit. # Black- Blend two or more of the same type of Berry in the Berry Blender # Blue- A Dry pokéblock that Raises Beauty # Brown- A mostly Sweet pokéblock that Raises Cuteness and # Gold- Raises 1-2 conditions # Gray- Made up of 3 tastes; increases 3 conditions # Green- A Bitter pokéblock that Raises Smartness # Indigo- A mostly Dry pokéblock that Raises Beauty and # LiteBlue- A mostly Bitter pokéblock that Raises Smartness and # Olive- A mostly Sour pokéblock that Raises Toughness and # Pink- A Sweet pokéblock that Raises Cuteness # Purple- A mostly Spicy pokéblock that Raises Coolness and # Red- A Spicy pokéblock that Raises Coolness # White- Made up of four tastes; increases four conditions # Yellow- A Sour pokéblock that Raises Toughness Using Pokéblocks Mightyena being fed a Purple Pokéblock Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald Feeding a Pokéblock to a Pokémon increases its condition by amounts dependent upon the Berries used in its creation and influenced by the skill it was made with. A Pokéblock's feel limits how many Pokéblocks a Pokémon can eat. Its level indicates the amount by which its strongest flavor will affect the Pokémon's condition, while its color—detailed in the following section—can indicate which flavor is its strongest. Feel For every Pokéblock that a Pokémon eats, the value of the Pokéblock's feel is added to a number associated with the Pokémon (sometimes referred to as luster in the fan community). This number has a maximum of 255, and when it reaches that point, the Pokémon will no longer be able to eat any more Pokéblocks. The size of this number is indicated by a ring of stars that appears around the Pokémon in the PokéNav as it is fed more Pokéblocks. The ring starts at 1 star and adds a new star after every 29 points of feel, up to a maximum of 10 stars. Level A Pokéblock's level indicates the strength of its strongest flavor. If a Pokéblock contains more than one flavor, the only way to know the strength of the others is to calculate them based on the Berries that went into making the Pokéblock, as detailed below. When a Pokémon is fed a Pokéblock, its condition in each category will be increased depending on the strengths of the flavors in the Pokéblock and which categories they correspond to, up to the maximum of 255 per stat. If a Pokémon eats a Pokéblock "happily" or "with disdain", the strength of the primary flavor will be multiplied by 1.1 or 0.9 (respectively, and with the result rounded down) before raising the associated condition. If the Pokémon shows neither reaction, no flavor will receive any modification before being added to its condition. A Pokémon's reaction depends on the strengths of its liked and disliked flavors in the Pokéblock. If the flavor it likes is stronger than the flavor it dislikes, it will like the Pokéblock, while it will dislike the Pokéblock if the opposite is true; if those flavors have the same strength, however, the Pokémon will react neutrally. Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire In the remakes, feeding a Pokémon a Pokéblock increases its condition by amounts solely dependent on the type of Pokéblock. Pokémon can be fed an unlimited number of Pokéblocks but each contest stat has a maximum value of 255. Pokéblocks can have six colors: one for each of the contest categories (Red, Blue, Pink, Green, and Yellow), which only raises that condition, and Rainbow, which raises all five conditions at once. Standard Pokéblocks increase their corresponding stat by 8 points at 0 affection. Each of these colors also has a "+" variant, such as "Red Pokéblock +" and "Rainbow Pokéblock +". Pokéblocks + increase a Pokémon's stats by 16 points at 0 affection. A Pokémon's affection can also boost the effectiveness of Pokéblocks. A Pokémon with level 2-3 affection adds 1 extra point of condition, level 4 adds 2 extra points, and level 5 adds 4 extra points regardless of whether the Pokéblock is standard or plus. Making Pokéblocks Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald In Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald, Pokéblocks are made by mixing Berries with one to three other people in a Berry Blender, found at Contest Halls. Once Berries are selected, the center of the blender will spin. When the blender's arrow points to the player's marker, the player can push the A button to make it spin faster. The faster it spins, the better the Pokéblock. If the button is pushed outside of the player's marker, the arrow will spin slower, resulting in bad Pokéblocks. Once it is done, each participant receives a Pokéblock. Flavors The flavors in a Pokéblock depend on the flavors of the Berries that went into making it and the highest speed achieved during the blending. If two or more of the same Berry are used, the resulting Pokéblock will always be a low quality black Pokéblock, which is automatically assigned three random flavors of strength 2. For an overview of the influence that various Berries will have on flavors, refer to the list of Berries by flavor. If each Berry used in the Pokéblock is different from the others, the flavors in the resulting Pokéblock are calculated as follows: # Add together the respective flavors of all Berries being used (sum all spicy values, all dry values, and so on). #: For instance, if Bluk, Nanab, and WepearBerries are blended, the result of this step would be spicy: -1; dry: -1; sweet: 0; bitter: 1; and sour: 1. # Multiply the numbers from the previous result by 10 and subtract 1 from each flavor for every flavor that is negative. #: Continuing the example above, the result of this step would be: spicy: -12; dry: -12; sweet: -2; bitter: 8; and sour: 8. # Set any numbers from the previous result that were negative to 0, then multiply them all by X'' and round the result to the nearest number, where ''X is MaxRPM / 333 + 1rounded down to the nearest hundredth place (that is, keeping the first two decimal places). #: Continuing with the established example, if the maximum RPM reported at the end of blending is 110 RPM, then X'' = 1.33 and the result of this step—and the final values for the strengths of the flavors in the Pokéblock—is spicy: 0; dry: 0; sweet: 0; bitter: 11; and sour: 11. Color In most cases, the color of a Pokéblock depends on the number of flavors that are present in the Pokéblock and on the strength of those flavors. The exception is if two or more of the same Berry are used to make a Pokéblock; in this case, the resulting Pokéblock will always be black. Black Pokéblocks are automatically set to have three random flavors of strength 2. Feel The feel of a Pokéblock is determined by the average smoothness of the Berries that went into making it and the number n of people who participated in making it, as shown below: : ''Feel = ( ( Smoothness''1 + ... + ''Smoothnessn ) / n'' ) - ''n The result of this calculation is rounded down. The maximum value for a Pokéblock's feel is 99. The smoothness for various Berries can be found in the section below. Smoothness values In the table below, Berries in italics are e-Reader Berries, some of which were never released for English games. Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, the player is given a Pokéblock Kit, which contains a Berry Blender with which the player may create Pokéblocks using two to four Berries. In contrast to the original games, the process of blending Berries is entirely automatic, and the only factor in a Pokéblock's creation is the Berries that went into making it. When the player chooses what Berries to blend, the number of Pokéblocks that result will be equal to the number of Berries chosen to be blended. If Berries of three or fewer colors are blended together, then the color of the resulting Pokéblocks can match any color that was used most often. For example, blending a Red Berry and a Blue Berry may result in two Red Pokéblocks or two Blue Pokéblocks, while blending two Red Berries with a Blue Berry will result in three Red Pokéblocks. If Berries of four different colors are blended together, Rainbow Pokéblocks will be produced. Any Pokéblocks that the player makes can either be regular Pokéblocks or Pokéblocks +. The chance of getting Pokéblocks + depends on the Berries used in the blending, with rarer Berries having a higher chance to produce Pokéblocks + than common Berries. The table below lists the likelihoods of producing Pokéblocks + with each Berry. Gallery Blending with non-playable characters (NPCs) In Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald, Pokéblocks may be made with friends or with the assistance of in-game non-playable characters (NPCs). In Ruby and Sapphire, the player may find one NPC who will assist in Berry Blending at the Verdanturf Town or Fallarbor Town Contest Halls, two NPCs in Slateport City's Contest Hall, and three NPCs in Lilycove City's Contest Hall. In Emerald, there are three Berry Blending machines with one to three NPCs who will assist in Berry Blending all in the Lilycove City Contest Hall, and the Blend Master will occasionally appear as well. The Berries these NPCs will contribute follow a repeating pattern. They only break this pattern when the player is using the same Berry that they would, in order to avoid producing a black Pokéblock. As an example, if the player uses an Oran Berry (no. 7) or a Wiki Berry (no. 12) at the 4-person Berry Blender, the NPCs there will add Chesto, Aspear, and Rawst Berries. If the player adds a Persim Berry (no. 8), the NPCs will add Pecha, Cheri, and Aspear Berries. | | | |} The table below details the Pokéblocks that will be produced if the player adds a given Berry when blending with a given number of NPCs or the Blend Master. The level columns give the level that will be produced if the Berry Blender reaches a maximum RPM of 100 during blending. Since the NPCs only use the first five Berries, which each have a smoothness of 25, calculating the feel of any Pokéblock is simple, following the formula given in the previous section. The Blend Master meanwhile uses a Berry with smoothness of 50 or 70. In the anime Pokéblocks in the anime In the Pokémon anime, Pokéblocks were introduced in All Things Bright and Beautifly!, in which Chaz was seen feeding his Venomothsome Pokéblocks moments before the Rustboro City Pokémon Contest. He explained to Brock that he uses them as a snack along with Venomoth's main diet of Pokémon food, adding that they are very nutritious. May with her Purple Surprise After that, in Now That's Flower Power!, Mayreceived a Pokéblock Case from Mr. Big, who said that every Pokémon Coordinator has to have one. However, it was not until Pokéblock, Stock, and Berry that May would learn to mix Berries in a Berry Blender. In Berry, Berry Interesting, after picking several Berries from a garden, May went to make Pokéblocks for her Pokémon. She created a recipe called May's Purple Surprise(Japanese: ハルカデリシャス Haruka Delicious), which consisted of two Pecha Berries, one Oran Berry, one Bluk Berry, and a small bit of Tamato Berry. After blending the Berries together, May offered some Pokéblocks to Max and Brock, but their reaction was not what she was expecting. May then proceeded to offer the Pokéblocks to hers and her friends' Pokémon, but they did not like her Purple Surprise either. May was disappointed with her lackluster results until a wild Munchlax appeared and ate all of the Pokéblocks. May was overjoyed and, after seeing the Big Eater Pokémon being accused of stealing Pokéblocks from the Trainers staying at the Pokémon Center, she decided to catch it. From that point onward, May has been giving Pokéblocks to Munchlax. She has received tips from Professor Oak to prepare a new kind of Pokéblock, which she called May's Pink Surprise (Japanese: ハルカデリシャス2Haruka Delicious 2), able to suppress Munchlax's huge appetite. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Ruby owns a Pokéblock Case in the Ruby & Sapphire chapter. He is able to tell a Pokémon's nature and lure it with Pokéblocks of the right color; he does so to Blaise's Slugma in Slugging It Out with Slugma, and Zinnia's Whismur in Omega Alpha Adventure 1. Trivia * Pokéblock bears some similarity to the popular candy Pez. They are both small candies that are stored in a dispenser. * In Generation III, the way a Pokémon reacts when it will be given a Pokéblock depends on its Nature. For instance, a Hardy Pokémon will make three jumps growing in height each time, while a Careful Pokémon will make three small jumps, whereas a Docile Pokémon will make no movement at all. In other languages |}